A Hogwarts Christmas Carol
by Lady Padfoot
Summary: This is a very funny version of A Christmas Carol with Harry Potter characters in it. The cast includes Draco Malfoy as Scrooge and Harry Potter as Mr. Cratchit. Hilarious! All five acts are up!
1. Act One: Marley and Jarvie's Ghosts

A Hogwarts Christmas Carol  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and Charles Dickens. Mr. Dickens also owns the story I have based this on. The idea and actual story are mine, though.  
  
Special thanks to HotShot and Lalita Padma for reading over my work, and encouraging me. Merry Christmas!  
  
1 Cast List  
  
Narrator . Author  
  
Scrooge . Draco Malfoy  
  
Fred . Fred Weasley  
  
George . George Weasley  
  
Bob Cratchit . Harry Potter  
  
Charity People . Charlie Weasley  
  
Bill Weasley  
  
Fleur Delacour  
  
Viktor Krum  
  
Caroler . Collin Creevey  
  
Assistant Narrators . Dobby the House Elf  
  
Winky the House Elf  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past . Hermione Granger  
  
Marley . Vincent Crabbe  
  
Jarvie . Gregory Goyle  
  
Fan . Cho Chang  
  
1.1 Dick Wilkins . Oliver Wood  
  
1.2 Mr. Fezziwig . Albus Dumbledore  
  
Mrs. Fezziwig . Minerva McGonagall  
  
Belle . Pansy Parkinson  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present . Ron Weasley  
  
Peter Cratchit . Percy Weasley  
  
Mrs. Cratchit . Ginny Weasley  
  
Belinda Cratchit . Lavender Brown  
  
Martha Cratchit . Parvati Patil  
  
1.3 Tiny Tim . Dennis Creevey  
  
1.4 Fred's Wife . Angelina Johnson  
  
George's Wife . Katie Bell  
  
Ghost of Christmas Future . Peter Pettigrew  
  
Little boy . Rubeus Hagrid  
  
With special appearances . What? You expect me to spoil the surprise?  
  
1.4.1 Act I: Marley and Jarvie's Ghosts  
  
Narrator: Marley and Jarvie were dead to begin with. Everyone knew that except for Scrooge. He seemed not to care or was maybe too thick to understand that they had died. No one knew or wanted to find out. The young miser was sitting in his room, counting galleons, sickles, and knuts. He had his door open so he could observe his clerk, Mr. Cratchit. Scrooge suddenly heard two cheerful voices from behind, and turned around quickly.  
  
Fred: Merry Christmas, Uncle!  
  
George: God bless you!  
  
Scrooge: Why did you say God bless you? I didn't sneeze.  
  
1.5 George: It's Christmas, Uncle!  
  
1.6 Scrooge: Bah humbug!  
  
Fred: Peppermint humbugs?!  
  
Scrooge: No, I said bah humbug. B-a-h h-u-m-b-u-g. Can't you pay attention?  
  
Fred: No.  
  
Scrooge: What do you want?  
  
Fred & George: We came to invite you to Christmas dinner.  
  
Scrooge: Are you insane?! Why on Earth would I want to have Christmas dinner with you two?! All that fatty food will ruin my girlish figure.  
  
* Fred and George start rolling around on the ground from laughing so hard. *  
  
Fred: Oh no, we would never want you to ruin your figure by spending Christmas with your family, auntie.  
  
* Fred and George run out before Scrooge can figure out what Fred said about him. In letting them out, the clerk has let three gentlemen and a lady in. *  
  
Scrooge: * mumbling * Great, another lot of Christmas kooks.  
  
Charlie: Scrooge, Marley, and Jarvie's, I believe? Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?  
  
Scrooge: Mr. Scrooge, because Mr. Marley and Mr. Jarvie are lazy gits who haven't come to work for the past seven years.  
  
1.7 Bill: Uh, ok. Whatever you say. * Looks at Charlie and shrugs. *  
  
Fleur: We are collecting funds to provide common necessities for ze under privileged wizards in London. At zis festive time of year, it is especially meaningful to donate.  
  
* Scrooge gets wild look in eyes and runs to the door of his money room. *  
  
Scrooge: You can't have my money! They're mine, all mine. * goes over to pile of galleons and starts talking to them. * It's all right, my sweets. I won't let them take you away.  
  
Krum: Vot is vrong with him?  
  
Fleur: Maybe we should leave zis place.  
  
* Fleur, Krum, Bill, and Charlie walk out rather quickly, mumbling about young people these days. A young boy walks up to the keyhole of Scrooge's door and starts singing. *  
  
Colin: .Santa baby.  
  
* Scrooge runs to get his wand. *  
  
Scrooge: Stop singing that song and GET OUT, before I hex you!!!  
  
Dobby: Dobby is agreeing with Scrooge for once. That song is evil.  
  
Winky: Dobby is wrong. That song is good song. Mr. Crouch liked it. * starts bawling.*  
  
Scrooge: Stop bawling, you stupid elf!  
  
* Young woman suddenly appears and starts yelling at Scrooge. *  
  
Hermione: Lay off the elf, or else! I'll be back, too! * she disappears. *  
  
Mr. Cratchit: Sir, can I please have Christmas off?  
  
Scrooge: Yes, but only because I don't want to have to hear your Merry Christmas junk. You had better be all the earlier the next day!  
  
* Mr. Cratchit wraps a threadbare cloak around himself and disapparates. Scrooge seals the building with magic, then disapparates also. *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* Scrooge is now standing in front of an aging mansion. He walks inside and goes upstairs. When he opens his bedroom door, he is shocked to see it looks like the set of a Muggle game show. Adding to the shock are two ghosts sitting in chairs. They turn towards him and one speaks. *  
  
Marley: Hello, Scroogie. How nice to see you. Surprised, are you? Didn't you know we died? * Scrooge stands there looking like someone Stupefied him, and slowly shakes his head after a while. * No? I should have known. You're too thick to understand, or maybe you just don't care? Or is it both?  
  
Jarvie: Welcome to 'We're giving you one last chance to redeem yourself, you thick-headed miser. Marley, first question.  
  
Marley: What is the most important thing for a man to do with his life?  
  
Scrooge: Get rich, of course!  
  
Jarvie: Wrong!! The answer is to reach out and help your fellow men, you oaf! Next question!  
  
Marley: Why are we wearing these chains?  
  
Scrooge: Um, new fashion?  
  
Jarvie & Marley: WRONG, YOU FOP!! It's because we were miserly gits in life!  
  
Jarvie: You will be visited by three spirits who are going to try to help you.  
  
Marley: I feel sorry for them. Poor spirits.  
  
* They vanish and leave Scrooge by himself, alone in his room which has been returned to normal. * 


	2. Act Two: The Ghost of Christmas Past

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Charles Dickens. Mr. Dickens also owns the story this is based on. The idea and actual story are mine.  
  
Act II: The Ghost of Christmas Past  
  
Dobby: Scrooge was trying to fall asleep, but could not. Dobby is thinking this is because Scrooge is drinking 12-ounces of Muggle drink called Mountain Dew. Suddenly, there is loud pop, and lady is falling on top of Scrooge.  
  
*Woman picks self up, looks at bed in disgust, and dusts herself off. *  
  
Hermione: WAKE UP, YOU FOP!!!  
  
*Scrooge wakes up with a start. *  
  
Scrooge: What the.  
  
Hermione: I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, and I'm supposed to help you. I think it's rather pointless, but oh well. GET UP!  
  
* Scrooge gets up and is seen wearing bunny pajamas. *  
  
Hermione: *snicker * Nice pajamas. Take my hand as soon as I put my gloves on.  
  
* She puts a pair of dragonhide gloves on and Scrooge takes her hand with a puzzled look. *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dobby: Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Past is now in little room. There is a little fire going and a little boy is sitting reading a book. * snicker *  
  
Hermione: Here we go. Scrooge, for your viewing displeasure, I present the younger you. * snicker * Do you remember what you were reading?  
  
Scrooge: I, I used to read sappy Muggle romance novels. * sniffles * I would pretend I was in them and that somebody loved me. * starts bawling * Only my sister ever loved me. * starts crying again *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Winky: Now it's another Christmas more little Scrooge.  
  
* Author appears suddenly *  
  
Author: Good job, Winky! * hugs Winky and leaves *  
  
Dobby: Little Scrooge is now not so little and reading another sappy Muggle romance novel. * snickers * Suddenly, a young woman runs in and hugs Scrooge.  
  
Scrooge: That's my, my little sister, Fan. She was so kind, and hyper.  
  
Fan: Brother, you are to come home! Father says you don't have to stay here any longer. You are to come home! * starts jumping up and down *  
  
* Young Scrooge hugs fan and she drags him outside with her. *  
  
Hermione: Your sister had children, did she not?  
  
Scrooge: * wipes tear from eye * Yes, twin boys. She died young, and left them as my only relatives. I shouldn't have been so mean to them earlier.  
  
Hermione: Good, you are learning from what I have shown you. Now, we must continue on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dobby: Scrooge and Ghost of Christmas Past is now inside a castle. Younger Scrooge is writing in book and is drinking eggnog. Another boy is working also when an old man comes in.  
  
Mr. Fezziwig: No more work tonight. It's Christmas! Get everything ready!  
  
* Scrooge and Dick Wilkins pull out their wands and fly around the room putting up decorations. They then move tables and Mrs. Fezziwig comes in. *  
  
Mrs. Fezziwig: Boys, come with me. We have to get the food.  
  
* Everything is finally ready and guests start coming in. Scrooge watches his younger self, remembering how much fun he had before he had turned into an icy-hearted miser. *  
  
Hermione: Small thing, that party. Must've only cost a few galleons. Such a small thing to make people so happy and full of gratitude.  
  
Scrooge: Small?!! He could make us happy or sad, make our work heavy or light. That is more valuable than all the riches in the world.  
  
Hermione: come, we must continue on. My time grows short, and I don't want to be late for the Christmas party one of the other spirits is throwing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Winky: Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Past is now outside in the snow, by a bridge. Younger Scrooge is talking to unrespectable looking young woman.  
  
Author: * suddenly appearing * You did really good that time, Winky! Congratulations! * she vanishes again *  
  
Young Scrooge: What are you talking about?!!  
  
Belle: I have been replaced by gold, silver, and bronze idols. That makes three! You care more about money than me! You find yourself a new girl. There are plenty of stupid, unrespectable young women in London. I'm sure you'll find one you like.  
  
Young Scrooge: Don't go Belle!  
  
* Belle stomps off, wrapping a trashy, faux fur coat around herself. *  
  
Scrooge: I should've paid more attention to her. Actually, now that I think about it, why was I going out with her in the first place?  
  
Hermione: Temporary insanity, maybe? Hmm, I think I'll skip showing you her husband and kids. You would like it too much. Goodbye, Scroogie!  
  
* She vanishes, and Scrooge ends up back in bed. * 


	3. Act Three: The Ghost of Christmas Presen...

Disclaimer: Once more, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Charles Dickens. Mr. Dickens also owns the story this is based on. The idea and actual are mine though.  
  
1 Act Three: The Ghost of Christmas Present  
  
Dobby: Scrooge is in bed sleeping. He is trying to get his beauty sleep. Dobby is thinking Scrooge would have to get lifetime of beauty sleep to be beautiful.  
  
Author: Don't hurt us, Draco lovers! I just had to put that in because it sounded funny. No harm meant!  
  
Winky: Scrooge is hearing loud noises from other room and is seeing light under door.  
  
Scrooge: * Sleepily * What's that noise? It sounds like 20 Marleys and Jarvies eating with their mouths open.  
  
* He gets up and opens door to other room. *  
  
Ron: Hi, Scrooge!  
  
* Scrooge faints at the sight of the red-haired man stuffing his face. *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Later Scrooge starts to come to, and a red blur enters his field of vision. He jumps up with a start. *  
  
Scrooge: Get away from me, you redheaded glutton!  
  
Ron: Are you talking about me?! I'm not a glutton! * He picks up a fruitcake, inhales it, and starts gagging. * Stupid fruitcake!  
  
Scrooge: Are you calling me a fruitcake?  
  
Ron: No, I didn't say that, but now that you've said it, it sounds right. * Scrooge glares at him. * Alright then, I'm supposed to show you what's going on now. Oh yeah, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Hold onto my robe.  
  
* They vanish, but the Ghost grabs a plate of turkey first. *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dobby: Scrooge and Ghost of Christmas Present is now outside house belonging to Mr. Cratchit.  
  
Winky: Ghost is blessing house and then they is going in.  
  
* Scrooge and the Ghost are now inside the house, observing the family. *  
  
Peter Cratchit: Mother, why do I have to cook the potatoes? I should be doing more important things like studying to become Minister of Magic.  
  
Mrs. Cratchit: Go cook the potatoes NOW!  
  
* Peter stomps off pompously and starts taking the potatoes skins off by magic. He is so angry that he causes them to go flying across the room. One hits Belinda in the head. *  
  
Belinda Cratchit: Why'd you do that, you pompous idiot?! That is so not cool!  
  
* Just then, Martha enters. *  
  
Martha Cratchit: What happened this time?  
  
Belinda Cratchit: He, like, hit me with a potato!  
  
Peter: I did NOT do it on purpose! I'm going to my room now, and shall be working on some very important things. * He leaves *  
  
Belinda Cratchit: He means he's going to shut himself in his room, pretend he's Minister of Magic, and give orders to his toy bunny. * starts laughing *  
  
Martha Cratchit: Mother, do you need any help with dinner?  
  
Mrs. Cratchit: Martha, dear, could you please set the table. Do be careful with the knives. I'm so afraid of someone hurting themselves with one.  
  
Martha Cratchit: I'll be careful mother. * She carefully sets the table. *  
  
Scrooge: This is Cratchit's family?!!  
  
Ron: All but his youngest son. He should be coming with him soon. * starts chewing on turkey wing. *  
  
* Just then, Mr. Cratchit and Tiny Tim enter. *  
  
Ron: *with bits of food flying out of his mouth with each word* There they are now!  
  
Tiny Tim: But I want a BB gun for Christmas?  
  
Mr. Cratchit: You know there's not enough money for one this year, Tiny Tim.  
  
Tiny Tim: This is all Mr. Scrooge's fault! I want to.  
  
Mrs. Cratchit: Don't even SAY it, Tiny Tim!! Violence is not the answer!  
  
Mr. Cratchit: Yes, it is. I agree with Tiny Tim.  
  
Scrooge: What's wrong with his kid, and him?!  
  
Ron: Well, they're both in need of anger management and therapy, but there isn't enough money for them to get it.  
  
Scrooge: I think I'll raise his pay, because I have a feeling that kid has something very unpleasant in mind for me.  
  
Ron: Time to go! * He grabs the Cratchit's tiny goose and they leave. *  
  
Belinda Cratchit: What the.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dobby: Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Present is now in house of Scrooge's nephews.  
  
Winky: Scrooge's nephews is having Christmas party. They is having much fun, unlike Winky. * she starts bawling *  
  
Author: It's ok, Winky. You can come to the Christmas party later that one of the Spirits is throwing. You just need to finish your very important job of helping narrate my story.  
  
Winky: Thank you, kind author lady. Winky will have much fun at party.  
  
* Scrooge sees his nephews, their wives, and the guests playing various games and having a grand time. His nephews and their wives are playing a game of Exploding Snap. Fred's wife, Angelina, makes a wrong move and loses the game. *  
  
Angelina: It's not my fault. You told me to make that move!  
  
Fred: Did I? Oh well, it's time for dinner anyway.  
  
* They all sit down to a wonderful meal and have a fantastic time. *  
  
George: * starts eating a peppermint humbug * .So he says, "Bah humbug," and Fred goes, "Peppermint humbugs?" It was hilarious. He started yelling at us, and you should have heard his excuse for not coming.  
  
* The scene starts to fade *  
  
Scrooge: I think I would have liked to come, now that I think about it. Why do I want a girlish figure anyhow?  
  
Ron: * snicker * I must go now, or I'll be late for the party. It takes forever to get ready. * eats last of turkey and throws plate over shoulder * I even got the Ghost of Christmas Past to go with me. Party time!  
  
* The Spirit vanishes, and yet again, Scrooge is back in his bed. * 


	4. Act Four: The Ghost of Christmas Future

Disclaimer: This is really getting tiring, but oh well. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Charles Dickens. Mr. Dickens also owns the story this is based on. The idea and actual story are mine.  
  
1 Act IV: The Ghost of Christmas Future  
  
Dobby: Scrooge is trying to sleep, but is having nightmares involving red- haired gluttons.  
  
Scrooge: * thrashing around in his sleep * No, let me out! I don't want to drown in slobber! Somebody save me!  
  
Dobby: As Dobby is saying, Scrooge is having trouble sleeping. Suddenly, he is hearing sound like rat getting squished by young miser in bunny pajamas. He is finding he is almost right. It is Spirit that can change into rat. Also, it is not nice looking Spirit like other two.  
  
* Author pops up suddenly *  
  
Author: Dobby, it's okay to say the u-word.  
  
Dobby: Alright. The Spirit is just plain UGLY!!!!  
  
Peter Pettigrew: D, don't yell, it scares me!  
  
Scrooge: Uh, why is there a small, ugly, wimpy git sitting on my bed?  
  
Peter Pettigrew: H, hello. I, I'm the G, Ghost of Christmas Future. Please don't hurt me.  
  
Scrooge: Um, aren't you supposed to be scary?  
  
Peter Pettigrew: Well, um, to tell the truth, I'm the only one the author could find and that's why I got the job. I'm not scary at all, and they won't let me come to the Christmas party. * breaks down and starts bawling *  
  
* Author appears, yet again. *  
  
Author: Could somebody please get him out of here?! Now what am I supposed to do?! My Ghost of Christmas Future just had a nervous breakdown! Who am I going to get to fill in?! Now I'm going to have a nervous breakdown!!  
  
1.1 * Author plops herself down at Scrooge's desk and starts crying. *  
  
Scrooge: Can somebody please find a replacement before the author gets hysterical?!!  
  
Dobby: It is all right, nice author lady. Dobby will go find new Spirits for you. * he leaves*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The suspense is killing you, right? Who will save the day? Will the author become hysterical and have to be taken to St. Mungo's? Let's find out!  
  
* The author is still crying when Dobby returns with, not one, but two replacements. One walks up and taps the author on the shoulder. *  
  
Author: * turning around * Oh, uh, hi! What're you two doing here?  
  
Sirius: We, um, well, we decided to come replace Peter for you.  
  
Remus: Just don't make us be scary. I don't like being scary. It's not fun.  
  
Author: * stops crying, finally * Thanks you so much!!! * she runs over and hugs them both. They look extremely bewildered. * You two don't have to be scary or anything. Just show Scrooge what he needs to see, then you can go to the Christmas party with me.  
  
Sirius and Remus: * with enthusiasm * Ok!!!  
  
Author: Oh yeah, everybody else in this can come too, except for Peter.  
  
Sirius and Remus: * quietly * We get to go to the party with the author. We get to go with the author.  
  
Author: Ok, you two had better start now, otherwise you won't finish before the party starts.  
  
Sirius and Remus: Ok!!  
  
Scrooge: Ok, let's get going. I need to get back here and change before the party.  
  
Remus: Um, we're sorry, but you have to going in your pajamas. * they start laughing *  
  
Scrooge: Why do I have to go in my pajamas?!  
  
Sirius and Remus: We're not telling!  
  
Author: See you all later, I have to go change.  
  
* Sirius, Remus, and Scrooge leave after the author. *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dobby: Replacements for the Ghost of Christmas Future and Scrooge is now outside the Cratchit's house. They is now going in.  
  
* The house has changed and is even shabbier than the last time Scrooge saw it. There is an air of sadness and none of the usual holiday cheer in the house. The eyes of Sirius and Remus grow sad as they turn to address Scrooge. *  
  
Sirius: Look and see who is not there. If they speak, which I doubt they will, make sure to listen.  
  
* Scrooge looks around the room carefully and realization dawns on him. *  
  
Scrooge: Cratchit and his little son, Tiny Tim, aren't here. Where are they?  
  
Remus: * his voice full of sadness * They're in Azkaban.  
  
Scrooge: Why?  
  
Sirius: * in a flat voice * They came to your house the night before this and, well, murdered you. * he shudders * It was awful.  
  
Remus: It took them forever to gather all the pieces of your body.  
  
Scrooge: * shudders * All this because they couldn't afford help because of me.  
  
Sirius: Time to leave now. Remember what you have seen and try to learn from it.  
  
* They vanish and the scene fades. * 


	5. Act Five: A Surprise and A Happy Ending

Disclaimer: For the fifth time, the characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Charles Dickens. Mr. Dickens also owns the story this is based on. The idea and actual story are mine. To make her keep quiet thanks to Peppermint Patty (my sister) for saying Harry Potter Christmas Carol. That's the only part she owns. I still own the actual idea.  
  
Act V: A Surprise and A Happy Ending  
  
* Scrooge, Sirius, and Remus are now outside of Scrooge's house. *  
  
Sirius: We have to go change, so we'll come back in, say, half an hour.  
  
Scrooge: Ok.  
  
Remus: Oh yeah, if you need to take care of anything, like, say, giving Mr. Cratchit a raise, please take care of it while you're waiting for us to come back.  
  
* Sirius and Remus vanish and Scrooge goes inside to his off. *  
  
Scrooge: Let's see. I'll write to Cratchit, tell him I'm giving him a raise, and that I'll pay for him and his son to get anger management and therapy.  
  
* He finishes the letter and opens his window. Scrooge spies an exceptionally large man walking down the start and call out to him. *  
  
Scrooge: You there! * the man looks up * Can you take this to Mr. Cratchit?  
  
Hagrid: * in a high pitched voice, reminiscent of a house elf on helium * O' course I can. Anythin' else, sir?  
  
Scrooge: Could you go buy a turkey for him too?  
  
Hagrid: O' course!  
  
Scrooge: Here's the money! * He throws a bag of money down to the man. * Keep the change!  
  
Hagrid: Thank ye kindly, sir. * he scampers off *  
  
* Scrooge hears two loud pops behind him and turns around. Sirius and Remus are back, wearing pajamas! *  
  
Scrooge: Um, why are you two wearing pajamas?  
  
Sirius and Remus: We're not telling!  
  
Remus: * to Sirius * Do you think my pajamas look okay?  
  
Sirius: They look fabulous, Moony. * he starts laughing *  
  
Remus: What's so funny?  
  
Sirius: * stops laughing * It's just that your pajamas have moons on them and I called you Moony. Get it? * he starts laughing again *  
  
Remus: You're right! What about your pajamas? They have little dogs all over them.  
  
Sirius: I like dogs. There's nothing wrong with that. * he turns into a dog and gives Remus a wet doggy kiss *  
  
Remus: That's gross! * he tries to wipe the slobber off his face while Sirius changes back into a human *  
  
Scrooge: Can we please get going?!  
  
Sirius: Soon, bunny boy. * Scrooge turns red with embarrassment. * We have to wait for the author.  
  
* There is a loud pop and the author appears wearing pajamas with little cats on them. *  
  
Author: Ok, time to go now!  
  
* They all vanish from the room. *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* They reappear in what looks like the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It is all decked out for Christmas, with exceptionally large quantities of holly and mistletoe hung everywhere. The room is filled with people in, of all things, pajamas. *  
  
Scrooge: * as realization dawns on him * It's a pajama party!  
  
Author: No, duh. * she tries to whistle to get everyone's attention, but fails miserably * Can one of you please whistle, since I can't?  
  
* Sirius lets out and ear-splitting whistle and everyone turns around. *  
  
Author: Now that everyone is here, the party can start officially. Enjoy yourselves, and thank you for all your hard work!  
  
* She walks over to Fred and George and starts talking to them. The author points to a spring of mistletoe, then Malfoy. All three start laughing. After a few minutes, a sprig of mistletoe is seen zooming across the room. It stops just above Draco's head and hovers there. The author walks back over to Sirius and Remus. *  
  
Author: * to Sirius and Remus * Watch Malfoy.  
  
* They watch as Pansy Parkinson walks over to Draco and kisses him full on the lips. The author, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, and just about everyone else start laughing like mad. *  
  
Draco Malfoy: What the. What'd you do that for? * he starts gagging *  
  
Pansy Parkinson: You were standing under the mistletoe, bunny hunny.  
  
* Draco starts to look like he's going to hurl, looks up with dread at the mistletoe, let's out a silent scream, and starts running around, trying to get away from the mistletoe. He can't, because it is charmed to follow him around, along with Pansy. *  
  
Draco Malfoy: Why me?  
  
Harry Potter: Because we find you rather annoying, and the author is obsessed with enchanted mistletoe.  
  
* The author walks back over to Fred and George, and hi fives them. *  
  
Fred: * to the author * That was great!  
  
George: We never would have come up with that on our own!  
  
Author: Thanks! Oh, I still have to take care of peoples' presents. Let's see, Pansy already got hers and Malfoy will get his in a second. * she takes the charm off the mistletoe following Draco *  
  
Fred and George: What about our presents?  
  
Author: Well, you already got part of it. That was the prank on Draco. * She gives them each a sprig of mistletoe. * That's the other. Katie and Angelina are over there. * She points past them to where Katie and Angelina are. * Have fun!  
  
Fred and George: Thanks! * They run off to use their presents. *  
  
Author: Hmm, now for Hermione and Ron. * She charms a sprig of mistletoe and sends it to hover over Hermione's head. The author smiles and turns around. * Hmm, let's see. * She makes Harry go flying across the room, bump into Ginny, and then sends a sprig of mistletoe their way. * Dennis, Colin, c'mere!  
  
* Dennis and Colin Creevey run across the room. *  
  
Dennis and Colin: Yes?  
  
Author: I got you two a new camera. * She hands it to Dennis. * If anyone wants their picture taken, please take it. Thank you!  
  
Dennis and Colin: No, thank you!  
  
Author: You're welcome!  
  
* Dennis and Colin run off to take pictures. *  
  
Author: Let's see, who now. Oh yes. Lavender, Parvati, c'mere!  
  
Lavender: Yes?  
  
Author: I have your presents. * She rummages through a bag by her feet and finds their presents. The author hands them each a book on Divination. *  
  
Parvati Patil: Thank you so much! I didn't have this one, but now I do!  
  
Lavender Brown: Thank you!  
  
* They run off to find a quiet spot to read their books in. The author walks over to where Professor Dumbledore is and gets his present out. *  
  
Author: Merry Christmas, Professor! * She hands him a giant box of assorted Muggle sweets. *  
  
Dumbledore: Thank you!  
  
Author: You're welcome, Professor!  
  
* She starts rummaging through her bag again and finds Professor McGonagall's present.*  
  
Author: * to Professor McGonagall * Merry Christmas! * The author hands her a picture frame with a picture of a much younger Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Quidditch team she was on at Hogwarts. *  
  
Professor McGonagall: * wiping tear from eye * Thank you. It's the best present I've ever gotten.  
  
Author: Thank Dumbledore too, he found it for me.  
  
* She pulls a letter out of her pocket and Dumbledore gives her the ok. *  
  
Author: Percy!  
  
* Percy walks over to her slowly. *  
  
Percy: Yes?  
  
Author: I have a letter you might want to read. * she hands it to him, and he starts reading. A look of shock comes over Percy's face as he reads the content of the letter. *  
  
Percy: I'm Minister of Magic?  
  
Author: Yes, if you accept the position. Just don't be ignorant like Fudge and ignore the fact that Voldemort is back.  
  
Percy: I promise!  
  
Author: That's wonderful news!  
  
* She takes something out of the bag and hides it behind her back. *  
  
Author: Cho!  
  
Cho: Yes?  
  
Author: I have your present from the rest of the cast and me. * She hands Cho a broomstick. *  
  
Cho: A Firebolt? Harry helped get me a Firebolt?  
  
Author: Yes. It was actually his idea mostly. We all split the cost, since it was so expensive.  
  
* Cho walks happily over to the Creevey brothers to have her picture taken with her new broom. The author walks over to Dobby and Winky. She hands Dobby a mismatched pair of socks with quills and parchment on them, and gives Winky a picture of Mr. Crouch. *  
  
Dobby: Thank you very much, kind author lady. Dobby is liking his present very much.  
  
Winky: Winky is loving her present. Thank you!  
  
Author: Thank Percy too, he found the picture for me. Now I have to give Bill and Charlie their presents.  
  
* She walks over to them, handing Bill an earring with a silver fang on it, and giving Charlie a snowglobe with a miniature dragon in it. *  
  
Bill and Charlie: Thanks!  
  
Author: You're welcome. Charlie, shake the snowglobe and see what the dragon does.  
  
* Charlie shakes the snowglobe and watches as the dragon chases the snowflakes around.*  
  
Author: Have fun! * She walks over to where Hagrid is standing. * HAGRID!  
  
Hagrid: Hi! * She hands him a book on dragons. * Thank ye, miss!  
  
Author: You're welcome, Hagrid. Merry Christmas!  
  
* She then walks over to where Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Oliver Wood are talking. *  
  
Author: Merry Christmas, you three! * She hands Fleur a sparkly blue headband, gives Oliver a book on Quidditch he amazingly doesn't have, and gives Krum an IOU from Hermione for one dance. *  
  
Fleur: Zis is beautiful! Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!  
  
Oliver: Thanks! * he sits down and starts reading the book. *  
  
Krum: Thanks.  
  
Author: You're all welcome! * They walk away. * Now for the last two people.  
  
* She sits down in a chair and starts rummaging through her bag. The author finds what she is looking for, get up, and grabs her bag. She walks over to where Sirius and Remus are talking and hands them each a picture frame with two pictures in it. The one on the left has younger versions of Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Peter in it. In the other picture, it shows Harry, Ron, and Hermione. *  
  
Sirius and Remus: Thank you so much!  
  
Remus: Where'd you find the pictures?  
  
Author: Professor Dumbledore found the picture of you and your friends and Colin Creevey took the other one. I just made copies of them and put them in the frames. Now all the presents are taken care of.  
  
Sirius: Actually, there's one more. It's from all the cast to you.  
  
Author: A present for me?  
  
Remus: Yeah. Fred and George have it.  
  
* Fred and George run up to the author and hand her a giant picture in a frame. It shows the entire cast and has little messages from each of them written on the matboard. *  
  
Author: Thank you all so much!  
  
Everyone: Thank YOU!!!  
  
Author: Oh dear, I just remembered there was supposed to be dancing. Fred and George, do you want to be in charge of music?  
  
Fred and George: Sure!  
  
* People start dancing to the music with Fred and George commentating. *  
  
Fred: It seems we have a lot of couples tonight including our little brother Ron and his friend Hermione. * Ron turns as red as his hair. *  
  
George: Mistletoe also seems to be in heavy use tonight.  
  
* Everyone is dancing and having a wonderful time except for Draco, who is stuck dancing with Pansy Parkinson. The author is seen running around the room laughing while she is being chased by a large black dog. She pauses to catch her breath and is caught. The scene gradually fades away and the story closes. *  
  
Author's Note: Wasn't that cute? Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! 


End file.
